


Enemies

by needynasa



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needynasa/pseuds/needynasa
Summary: “I’ll choose you. I’ll always choose you.”
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 48





	Enemies

Annabeth leaned back into the crowd, squinting her eyes to try and see clearer. The wind was blowing all her loose hairs around obstructing her vision. She heaved a sigh realising there was no point in trying to focus on the swimming competitions in front of her. She leaned in towards her friend Piper McLean as she raved on about the boys who were currently swimming. Their school was more oriented around their swimming team than their football team, which Annabeth found weird, but she went along with it anyways. Piper would always drag Annabeth and Hazel to swimming competitions despite her constant complaints. Not only did Annabeth find swimming not entertaining but she also despised the captain of the swim team – Percy Jackson. Percy and Annabeth had never gotten along for as long as they can remember, mainly due to their parents. Annabeth’s mother, Athena and Percy’s father, Poseidon had been “rivals” since their time in high school. Annabeth didn’t question it although she found it rather childish – and never really cared until Percy began being a jerk to her in primary school. 

Annabeth’s face was now rested in a glare as she waited for the match to be finished. She tried to grab Piper’s attention by tapping her shoulder, but she was too distracted by the shirtless boys climbing out of the pool and ogling about them to Hazel. 

“I’m going to catch a bus home, okay?” Annabeth said over the loud commotion of post-game celebrations once she finally had gotten Piper’s attention.

Although most of the crowd had left the team and all of their friends had stayed behind to celebrate their victory. Victory of what? Annabeth didn’t know, what would you even do in a swimming competition? She pulled her backpack over her shoulder after she grabbed her airpods and began walking towards the closest bus station. Her music had filled her ears and she blocked everything else out. She was peaceful. Once she reached the bus station, she leaned against a lamp post illuminating the dark street. Another reason she hated when Piper pulled her along to sporting games was, they took place later at night. When she could be at home doing homework or reading books, she was instead listening to her best friend gawk over boys. Annabeth stood against the pole with arms crossed over her chest, zoned out and oblivious to the world. Suddenly one of her airpods was taken from her ear and she turned to retrieve it when she saw who took it.

“You’re such an asshole,” rebuked Annabeth yanking the airpod from Percy’s grip.

“You enlighten me, Chase.” The boy grinned his damp hair falling over his eyes. “Did you enjoy watching me win?”

“Was I meant to be paying attention?” Annabeth questioned pushing herself off the lamp post and resuming her music as a bus pulled up towards them. Percy didn’t have time to respond as she had already hauled herself onto the bus and taken a seat. He pulled himself onto the bus taking a seat far away from Annabeth. 

The bus finally pulled up to Annabeth’s stop and she was glad to be getting away from the boy she very much despised. 

___________________________________  
“Shit, I have Art next,” Annabeth complained to her friends at lunch break.

“Don’t swear!” Hazel said, perking up at Annabeth’s use of a cuss word. Annabeth only rolled her eyes at this before her other friend – Thalia Grace, spoke up.

“What’s wrong with Art? You’re good at like, every subject.” Thalia sighed jealous of Annabeth’s intelligence.

“The teacher gave us a seating plan, and you know my luck.” Annabeth responded. Her friend group somehow understood the vagueness of her words. They were all well aware of Annabeth and Percy’s ongoing childish feud. 

“Well, have fun!” Chimed Piper as the bell rang signalling lunch was now over. 

All the teachers at Annabeth’s high school were aware of Annabeth and Percy’s immature hatred. Having watched them get in constant fights from freshman year all the way till currently – now that they were seniors. Some knew that it was bad to pair the two of them together whereas some felt dared to put us together. Thinking they’d magically solve our problems, and everything would be fine. And when that happened, it usually ended in a detention for the both of them. This was one of those times. Art class was exceedingly boring. It was one of the only classes she had with Percy. And today Mr. Smith felt daring enough to seat them together. So here they sat at the back of the classroom working on their paintings. It was fine for the most part, Percy would occasionally lean over her and talk to another classmate, but they had no confrontations - or so Annabeth thought. 

Percy got some paint on his brush and flicked some dark blue paint over Annabeth’s bright painting of ancient Greek. 

“Oops, I didn't mean too.” But his overconfident smirk said otherwise. 

“You're a jerk.” Annabeth retorted before she leaned over to his painting messing it up with the wet paint that unintentionally was scattered over her hands.  
Percy dipped his fingers into some paint flicking it onto Annabeth’s face. With a bitter laugh she dipped her own hand into some red paint before standing on her tippy toes, dragging her hand across his face, covering it in paint. Before she knew it, Percy had grabbed a large bucket of paint from behind them tipping it over Annabeth’s head. Annabeth grabbed another bucket of paint throwing it at him. Everyone in the class was looking at them amused with the scene and the teacher was yelling at the pair to stop but the only thing on either of their minds was getting paint all over the opposer.   
___________________________________  
“You've done it this time,” The principal said eyeing the duo as they dripped paint over his carpet. Annabeth opened her mouth to protest but he held a hand up. “Last year I let you bicker as much as you wanted. But this year you have responsibilities. Percy, you are swimming captain and Annabeth, you’re smarter than this – I know you are. You soon are going to apply to college, and you aren’t going to get good grades from tipping paint over each other.”

“I understand Sir, but he—” before Annabeth could complain, he cut in again.

“He said, she said. I don't care who started it. This rivalry between you two needs to come to an end. Detentions after school for the rest of this week. Annabeth, you're going to have to tutor Percy in chemistry. And before you protest if Percy fails chemistry, I will have to take away Percy’s captain position and Annabeth I won’t write you up a referral for college.”

Annabeth glanced at Percy and he was looking at her with pleading eyes not to complain. He was never the one to beg or rely on someone else, so she sighed and nodded. The principal grumbled a dismissed and the pair left the administration office.

“This is all your fault, Jackson.” Annabeth said pulling some of the dry paint off of her skin. 

“My fault? You retaliated, Chase.” He said following Annabeth as she headed towards the locker rooms.

“But you knew I'd retaliate. This'll be the worst; your seaweed brain doesn't know anything!” Annabeth groaned referring to the fact she now had to tutor him.

“You know I'm not that stupid, you could have some faith.” Percy replied, annoyance laced in his tone.

“I'll believe it when I see it, Jackson.” Was all she said before she slipped into the girl’s locker room for a shower and a change of clothes.   
___________________________________

“Shut up and don’t talk to me.” Annabeth said when Percy walked into the classroom after school. 

Instead of sitting in a classroom and not talking for their detention they had to clean up the mess they made in the art room which somehow got all over desks and walls. By the time Percy had walked in Annabeth was nearly done with one of the desks. She had her hair tied up in her classical ponytail and didn’t even bother to look up at Percy as she scrubbed the desk with a wet sponge. 

Twenty minutes later – the white noise ringing in Annabeth’s ear was beginning to annoy her so she pulled out her phone, opened Spotify and clicked onto one of her playlists. A couple seconds later the familiar tune of Stockholm Syndrome by One Direction plays out. This causes Percy to look towards her from the wall which he finished cleaning. 

“Is this One Direction?” He asked as Annabeth was sat on the floor cleaning the paint off of it.

“And what about it?” She said humming along to the lyrics a small smile playing on her lips. “We’re done!”

She stood up dropping her sponge into a bucket of water nearby causing a splash of water to soak the bottom of her jeans. She was still humming along to the tune of Stockholm Syndrome as she headed towards her bag. Before she reaches her bag a cold splash of water had come in contact with her back.

“I swear to Gods, Percy.” She said turning around and reaching for a wet rag and throwing it at Percy. She laughs as it falls from his face down onto his shirt before grabbing a bucket of water and throwing it in Percy’s direction. She was too busy laughing at Percy and reacted too late when he lunged at her wrapping his arms around her waist – soaking her. “Percy! Get off me!”

Surprisingly instead of being mad at Percy she was actually giggling as she said stuff along the lines of ‘jerk!’ ‘crushing me!’ ‘asshole!’ ‘get off!’ ‘stupid’ whilst One Direction played in the background. When he finally let go, she reached for her bag and headed out of the classroom before Percy could get her even more wet. Unluckily for Annabeth it was storming outside only drenching her more than Percy could’ve done. She began walking home because her parents both happened to be at work. A couple minutes later a dark blue car pulled up near her and on instinct she began walking faster. 

“I’m not going to murder you, y’know?” Percy drawled as he rolled his window down. “Get in the car Annabeth it’s raining.”

“No thanks. I’m already wet – thanks to you.” Annabeth glared at him as she continued to walk.

“Glad to know I have that effect on you. But no, get in the car. My mom taught me to never let a girl walk home alone.” Percy said driving the car slowly next to her before adding. “Despite how much I hate her.”

“Percy, shut up. I live like two streets away it’s fine.” She said turning a corner.

“Just get in the car.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“I’ll kidnap you.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

And then in a blink of an eye, Percy had thrown Annabeth over his shoulder and placed him in the passenger seat.

“Why couldn’t you just let me walk home?” Annabeth groaned and Percy began driving her towards her home.

“Because I’m a nice guy.” Percy grinned.

“Since when have you been a nice guy to me?” Annabeth responded, quirking an eyebrow. “Turn left here.”

Before Percy could think up of a witty remark Annabeth had pulled out her airpods and was listening to music. Instead of trying to talk to her, he let her continue listening – because he technically had just kidnapped her. A couple minutes later Percy had pulled up to Annabeth’s house and she mumbled a thank you before she entered her home.  
___________________________________  
“He’s really attractive though, I wonder if he’s taken. I should totally try and get one of you to date him!” Piper geeked as she finished off one of her rants. “How did you detention go yesterday Annabeth?”

“Not me, please.” Hazel mumbled shutting her locker and turning to look at Annabeth. “Yeah, how did the detention with Percy go?”

“It was fine.” Annabeth shrugged pulling out a book from her locker. Her friends exchanged looks.

“Fine? When has anything with Jackson ever been ‘fine’?” Thalia questioned.

“You’re telling me you didn’t rip his head off?” Hazel pipped up.

Annabeth rolled her eyes . “Fine as in we didn’t talk at all, so it was fine.”

Before any of her friends could respond the bell sounded indicating that first period was about to begin. Piper grabbed Annabeth’s arm and pulled her towards their English classroom. They grabbed seats next to each other and Piper began on a tangent. 

“Did seriously nothing happen between you and Percy? Because you know – I’m a matchmaker and all! You guys would seriously be so cute! Haters to lovers and all. So, Romeo and Juliet. I doubt nothing happened with you guys there had to be someth—” 

“Talking about me to your friends, Chase?” Percy smirked as he walked past her desk.

“You wish, Jackson.” Annabeth whisper yelled as their teacher began their lecture. A pink blush had covered Pipers face as she realised, she just embarrassed her friend, but Annabeth wasn’t bothered by it and drowned out her apologises by taking notes about the unit. When their English class ended, she spun around in her chair to face Percy. “Aunt Mae’s café, 6 o’clock Friday.”

“Did you just ask me on a date? Sorry to let you down but I already have a date tomorrow.” Percy grinned a satisfied look on his face.

“I think you’ve forgotten that I need you to pass your chemistry test so I can get a referral. Meet me there on Saturday.” She responded with a roll of her eyes, packing up her bag. “Why would I ever want to go on a date with you?”  
___________________________________  
6:44.  
Percy was forty-four minutes late. Annabeth took a sip of her hot chocolate glaring at the algebra question she couldn’t seem to understand. Every so often she would glance up at the clock displayed above the door of the cosy café only to get more irritated. She was beyond annoyed. How could he not turn up to his own study? She tapped her pencil against the wooden table and finally understood the question. She scribbled down the answer when the bell on top of the door rang signifying an arrival. Unconsciously her eyes shot up but alas it was not Percy. She sunk back into the soft cushion of her book and sighed. She couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed. Despite the fact she absolutely resents the guy, she thought he would have enough class not to stand her up – even though they weren’t on a date. She shoved her algebra homework into her bag and pulled out her laptop deciding to work on her English essay. 

7:23.  
Once it passed seven, Annabeth only stayed at the café for her own benefit. Percy still hadn’t turned up and she doubted he ever would. By the time she decided to go home she had completed her Algebra, English, History and Chemistry homework and assignments. The sun had set, and Annabeth began to feel vulnerable in a public place so had begun heading home. 

“Annabeth? Where were you?” Annabeth’s mother complained, hand on hip as soon as Annabeth got home. “I called Piper, Thalia and Hazels parents but they said you weren’t there.”

Annabeth refrained from rolling her eyes as her mom gave her a pointed glare. “I was at Aunt Mae’s café.”

“Why?”

“Because I had to tutor someone.” 

“Who?” Her mother pried following Annabeth as she headed towards the dining room for dinner.

“Oh, it doesn’t matter.” Annabeth responded grinning at the meal her mother made for dinner.

“And whys that?” Although Annabeth knew her mother loved her, she hated how much she pried into her personal life. She couldn’t do anything. Maybe that was one of the reasons she had never done anything rebellious. 

“He didn’t turn up,” she shrugged turning towards her father. “Hi dad!”

“Hello Beth. Who’s this boy who you were tutoring?” Her father questioned beckoning his wife to sit down. 

Annabeth gulped and averted her eyes towards her plate of food. The whole reason Percy and Annabeth hated each other was because of her mother Athena and Poseidon – Percy’s father. They had always had a conflict between each other which extended past high school and into their adult lives. Would it be wise to remind her of their stupid feud?

“Annabeth.” Athena pried again.

“Percy.”

Her mother’s eyes widen ever so subtly, and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. “As in Percy Jackson? Poseidon’s son?”

Annabeth’s father didn’t interfere. Although he also found their ongoing feud stupid and childish there was no reason to fight with his wife. He has never won any of their fights – Athena had a power over him. Instead of responding she nodded and continued to eat her dinner. 

“Why were you hanging out with him?” Her mother drawled. 

“It wasn’t exactly an option, mom. The principal made me tutor him. And like I said he didn’t even turn up.” Annabeth shrugged finishing the food on her plate.

“I swear when I—” Athena began but Annabeth cut her off.

“Jesus, mom. It isn’t that big of a deal. It’s just a stupid tutoring thing. I don’t care. There is no reason to get involved. Don’t bring your past back into my life.” 

Before her mother could scold her or her father gave her a lecture she stood up from the table and headed upstairs to her room. She shrugged off her clothing changing into something more comfortable and grabbed her speaker. Annabeth then opened her window and climbed onto the roof. She placed the speaker beside her and pressed shuffle on her Spotify playlist. Her feet dangled off the edge high above the ground. Down the Line by Beach Fossils rang out from the speaker and Annabeth closed her eyes and leaned backwards. The cold air touched her skin softly holding her in a cool embrace. The silver moonlight shined in the sky illuminating the world in its bright embrace. The stars danced in the sky and every so often they would blink. A car hummed along the road overriding the noise of cicadas and crickets. Annabeth kept her eyes closed assuming the car would continue to drive down the street. But when the car hum stopped in front of her house, she straightened her posture and squinted trying to make the figures silhouette out. 

“Percy, what the fuck?” 

“I wanted to come and apologise.” Percy said loudly shoving his hands into his denim jacket.

“Okay. Well, you can go home now.” Annabeth responded as the song in the background switched. Annabeth recognised it immediately as Alone With Me by Vance Joy.   
“Seriously Annabeth?” Percy said peering up at her on the roof. Her blond hair falling down her shoulders as her grey eyes glared at him. Percy hated to admit it – but she was an absolute goddess.

“Percy, it’s not that big of a deal. If you fail, it’s on you.” She responds standing up, speaker in hand.

“Well I’m genuinely sorry Annabeth.” Percy said as she walked away climbing into her open window. 

“Go home, Percy.” She said the top half of her body leaning out of the window before she leaned back and closed the window. Percy stood there for a couple seconds watching her retreating figure through the window. Then he turned around himself, kicked a rock sitting in the driveway and jumped into his car.  
___________________________________  
“No, NaClO and NH3 aren't meant to mix together. It’ll create a toxic chloramine gas. This is basic chemistry; how do you not know this?”

“We’re not all smart like you, wise girl.” Percy responded back glaring at the chemistry textbook.

“Did you just call me ‘wise girl’? You really are stupid.” Annabeth mumbled turning a page of the chemistry textbook. 

It had been over a week since Percy stood Annabeth up and came to her house. To Annabeth’s surprise, Percy was yet to miss another study meetup and he was slowly starting to understand the work they were doing. Maybe he hasn’t missed one because they’re working at the school library or because he actually cares, Annabeth wouldn’t know. They decided on working at the school library because of – once again, their parents. Annabeth saw the way her mother freaked out when she even mentioned tutoring him, what would she do if he was in her house?

“You call me seaweed brain! What kind of name is that? At least I’m complimenting you.” Percy retorted. 

“That’s because all you do is swim! I’m not even that smart I just have basic knowledge.”

“Blah blah blah,” Percy said under his breath jotting down an answer to a question and handing it to Annabeth for conformation. 

“Good you got it right.” Annabeth grinned handing back the sheet.

The library was now deserted leaving the pair of them behind in a small table in the back of the library. Annabeth had finished any assignments she needed to do and was only helping Percy by the end of the week.

“Hey, I need to head home now. Is that okay?” Annabeth questioned after she had picked up her phone to see many texts from her mother.

“Yeah. That’s fine. Thanks for helping me.”

“It’s not like I’m being forced to or anything.” She said half-jokingly. “It’s not a problem, don’t mention it. I’ll see you Monday, Jackson.”

“See you soon, Chase.” 

___________________________________  
“Annabeth!”

“Hazel!” Annabeth grinned as her curly headed friend bounced up to her. “How are you?”

It was a Sunday afternoon and Hazel and Annabeth ran into each other while collecting groceries. Annabeth didn’t really turn to her friend as she eyed the isle of food trying to find a certain brand of cereal.

“I’m doing amazing!” Hazel smiled grabbing Annabeth’s favourite cereal. “You are so blind sometimes.”

Annabeth mumbled out a thank you before they continued down the aisle. 

“You’ve been really busy lately…” Hazel drawled as they walked down towards the fridge section. 

“Hm? Oh, I’ve been studying a lot.” Annabeth shrugged.

“Not hanging out with Percy?”

“If you call being forced to tutor Jackson ‘hanging out,’ then yes we are hanging out a lot.” 

“You can’t tell me you’re not enjoying it! You find it exciting because it’s finally something that goes completely against your mother.” Hazel stated grabbing a frozen cheese pizza from the fridge and giving Annabeth a pointed look. Annabeth rolled her eyes before grabbing the food she needed and heading towards checkout.

“Not you as well!” Annabeth groaned to Hazel as they arrived at the checkout, “Piper is convinced Percy and I are meant to be together! It’s so stupid, Percy’s a jerk – plus you know my mom.”

It wasn’t like Annabeth enjoyed hanging out and tutoring Percy, but it did give her a sense of rebellion. Annabeth never went against her mother. She always came home before curfew, always told her mom where she was, never snuck out, always did her schoolwork on time, never smoked or gotten drunk. But fraternizing with the enemy was unlawful to Athena. Although it was an unspoken rule Annabeth’s mother would kill her if she knew that anything more than tutoring was happening between Annabeth and Percy. 

Hazel mumbled out an apology for bringing it up, but she wasn’t really sorry. Along with never going against her mother, Annabeth has never had a boyfriend. The most romantic thing to ever happen to Annabeth was in sixth grade, when she kissed a boy on the playground. But that was short lived because Percy decided to throw dirt at them. Ever since Piper, Thalia and Hazel became Annabeth’s friends in eighth grade, they tried to set her up with boy’s numerous amounts of times.   
Once both the girls got through the checkout and payed separately, they shared a hug before heading different ways. Annabeth lunged her grocery bags onto the bus and wondered why she hadn’t got her driver’s licence yet. As soon as Annabeth arrived home, she helped put the groceries away before going upstairs to take a nap. 

When Annabeth woke up the sky was dark. Deciding on going on her roof again, she changed into something more comfortable and grabbed her speaker. She stepped out onto her roof quietly in attempt to not wake up her parents. Once again, she pressed shuffle on her speaker and the lyrics of Days by The Drums poured out softly.

“Psst! Annabeth!”

“Percy? Why are you here?” Annabeth said looking at the silhouette of the boy on her driveway. 

“Well this time, I’m not here to apologise.” Percy joked looking at Annabeth as he leaned against his car.

“You seriously need to stop coming here when I’m on my roof,” Annabeth mumbled squinting her eyes in attempt to see Percy better. 

“Better than knocking on your door.” Percy shrugged. 

“Honestly though, why are you here?” 

“I want to show you something.”

“No thanks.” Annabeth immediately declined. She wasn’t going to sneak out, especially for a boy – much less Percy. 

“Please Annabeth, it’ll be quick.” Percy pleaded.

“It’s twelve in the morning on a school night, Jackson.”

“Live a little, Chase.”

Annabeth contemplated her choices for a minute. She let out a breath, “Fine.”

Percy let a grin crawl onto his face as he watched the blond climb down from her roof. Her blond hair was unsurprisingly tied up in a ponytail and she was wearing hot pink pyjama pants with hello kitty dotted all over them. Maybe some people would say that people couldn’t look attractive just wearing pyjamas, but all Percy could think about is how annoyingly beautiful she looked in that moment. When her feet came in contact with the ground, she walked her way over to his car where Percy had now opened the passenger door. 

“Hurry up, I want to be back before one,” was all Annabeth mumbled out as she slid into Percy’s dark blue car. 

Percy started his car and the headlights flicked on bringing light to the dark and unoccupied street. The cars ignition hummed as Percy began driving down the street. The truth was, that Percy didn’t have anything to show Annabeth, but he wanted to see her. Annabeth’s hand reached out for the radio and Classic by MKTO played over the car’s speaker filling up the empty silence. Annabeth let out a laugh before she closed her eyes and sang along.

“I wanna thrill you like Michael, I wanna kiss you like Prince!” Annabeth sang the lyrics. Percy watched her out of the corner of his eye with a smile before Annabeth picked up the song again. “You're over my head, I'm out of my mind! Thinking I was born in the wrong time!”

Annabeth opened her eyes to see Percy laughing with a big smile on his face. She glared at him which in return he only laughed harder. His eyes returned to the empty road as he made another turn to their destination. 

“Why do we even hate each other?” Percy questions absentmindedly which causes Annabeth to sit up straight and quietly clear her throat.

“Look, we’re not supposed to get along, okay? Our parents are rivals.” Annabeth responded averting her gaze to the empty street.

“But that’s our parents, not us.”

“Says the one who tipped milk all over me in fourth grade.” 

“I was a kid!”

“Says the one who threw rocks at me freshman year.”

“You were mean first! Plus, I was still a kid.”

“Says the one who filled my locker with glitter last year.”

“That was funny, you have to admit.” Percy smiled at the memory. “Let’s start over. My name is Percy Jackson, what’s yours?”

“Annabeth Chase.” Annabeth said with a roll of her eyes. “We can’t exactly do this, our parents still hate each other, and you’re still a jerk.” 

“Why do our parents even hate each other?” Percy asked.

“No idea.” Annabeth shrugged turning down the radio. “Are we going to McDonalds?”

“Is that a problem?” Annabeth shook her head in response. To add to the list of Annabeth’s moms, she never got junk food. 

“I’ve never been to McDonalds.”

“Never?”

“Never.” She said as they drove into the drive thru. “My mom home cooks every meal.”

Due to Annabeth’s lack of junk food Percy ordered them their food and they drove for another ten minutes to an empty parking lot. For a while they sat in comfortable silence, eating their food. Every so often they’d create small talk or crack a joke – oddly, it wasn’t that awkward. After a while Annabeth realised that it was twenty past one and forced Percy to take her home.

It was a twenty-five-minute drive back but the two of them sat in another comfortable silence with the radio playing softly to fill the stillness. When she arrived home, it was nearing two in the morning, so she wished Percy a goodnight and climbed back onto her roof and through her window. Percy stayed in his car until she got into her room safely before taking off and going to his own home. Annabeth fell back onto her bed with a small smile playing on her lips before she fell into darkness.  
___________________________________  
Annabeth was in an amazing mood for the next couple days. She was always smiling, and she got her work done way quicker. Although Annabeth was always a positive and kind girl – everyone saw her change in mood and couldn’t help but wonder what happened. It was such a small gesture. Going to get McDonalds at twelve at night. But Annabeth couldn’t help but feel happy about it. 

Every couple day or so Percy would turn up at Annabeth’s house late at night and they would drive around or get food, or they would just in Percy’s car in comfortable silence. Percy was finally understanding chemistry, everything was going well. 

“4:30pm, pack swimming clothes.” Percy said over his shoulder to Annabeth when he passed her in the hallway in school that day.  
“What was that about?” Thalia wondered looking at her friend.

“No way! Are you guys dati—” Piper began.

“It’s not a big deal, we’re just hanging out. I’d never date Jackson.” Annabeth responded. Technically that was true. Their parents hated each other. But now Annabeth doesn’t know how to feel. A couple weeks ago she absolutely resented Percy, but now she wasn’t so sure. “Just drop it, okay?”

As soon as school ended that day Annabeth rushed home. Luckily, her parents were at work so she could avoid any questions. She began packing a small bag filled with a towel, a change of clothes, her speaker, phone, and a portable charger. She put on her swimmers before putting on a sundress over it. A couple minutes after four thirty a honk sounded outside of her house. Annabeth grabbed her bag and ran down the stairs and out the house, locking the door behind her.   
“Are you stupid? What if my mom was home!” Annabeth said jumping into the car and pulling her seatbelt on.

Percy shrugged in response, a sheepish smile on his face. Percy didn’t care if they got caught, as long as he was with Annabeth. Percy couldn’t help but watch Annabeth as he drove towards their destination. To him, she was an absolute goddess. Her blond hair that fell to her shoulders when she very rarely took it out. Her tan skin which complimented her stormy grey eyes, which got a certain look when she thought no one was looking. 

“Where are we going?” Annabeth inquired. They had been on the highway for thirty minutes now.

“The Hamptons, where else would we go?” Percy grinned. 

“Really? I’ve never been before!” Despite living in New York for most of her life, Annabeth had never gone to The Hamptons. 

“Never?”

“Never.”

“Perhaps, never will be our always.” Percy joked. 

“Never.” Annabeth grinned. “Give me the aux!”

Percy gave Annabeth the aux cord and she connected her phone. She clicked on a song and a second later Magic In The Hamptons by Social House booms over the speaker. Like most songs Annabeth plays, she closed her eyes and sang the lyrics she had memorised. The windows of the car were rolled down and sound of the wind mixed with Annabeth’s voice and the song. A large smile was played on the two of their lips as they drove down the freeway. When the song ends Out of My League by Fitz and The Tantrums takes over as they speed off the freeway, getting closer to their destination. 

“Are we in an indie coming of age movie now?” Percy smirked. 

“I wish.”

“You’re amazing hot love interest and the beautiful girl speeding down the freeway to go to the beach. Suits us pretty well don’t you think?”

“One problem there – I don’t love you.” 

“Don’t deny it.”

“Oh, you wish.”

Soon they arrive at The Hamptons. The duo grab their bags and head down onto the beach to find a spot. The beach was pretty empty, for New York but there were still people dotted all over the place. The sun was setting in the distance and most people were beginning to leave. Instead of beach chairs they used towels and kept them in place by placing their bags on top. Annabeth slides off her shoes and undresses from her sundress leaving her in just her swimmers.

“Race you to the ocean!” Annabeth yells sprinting down the sand. 

Percy trails behind her pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it towards their bags. Somehow Annabeth beat Percy to the ocean, but Percy wasted no time jumping headfirst underwater. Annabeth followed behind him as he swam further into the ocean. Shortly later Percy was floating deep in the ocean as Annabeth stood a couple feet away. Whenever a wave would come, they would both jump and sail over the wave. 

“Come deeper!” Percy yelled before jumping over a wave.

“My feet don’t reach the bottom.” Annabeth complained before jumping over the same wave. Annabeth didn’t want to go deeper as she wasn’t the best swimmer and preferred the security of her feet touching the wet sand. 

“Just come!” He groaned as Annabeth gave him a glare.

“Fine!” Annabeth was used to being stubborn, but she could hardly seem to fight with Percy. Instead of floating next to Percy she when behind him and wrapped her legs around his back like a piggyback ride. “Happy?”

“Very.”

The two floated in comfortable silence as they watched the last bit of sunlight disappear. When Annabeth wasn’t expecting it, Percy fell backwards dunking her underwater.

“You jerk!” She gasped when she came back above the water, hitting him in the chest. She began swimming back to the beach which was now deserted. When she reached her bag, she pulled out a second towel wrapping it around her shoulders and sitting down on the other towel.

Percy was following slowly behind her a small smile on his lips. The pair of them sat together in a relaxed silence. Annabeth pulled out her speaker and played music quietly. Occasionally Annabeth would begin mouthing the lyrics which could cause Percy to crack a grin. The night got darker and darker and soon they decided to start heading home. 

Once they packed all their bags, Percy offered to take them to the car as Annabeth stood in silence looking into the ocean. Her sand filled wet hair flew in front of her face when the cold breeze picked up. Her feet planted on the cold sand where her speaker still hummed music. 

“Annabeth?” Percy asked from behind her. 

Annabeth spun around about to reply but she couldn’t even force herself to speak when she noticed that Percy was closer than she was expecting. Maybe it was her imagination trying to make it seem like something more than it actually was. She thought it would be stupid that her mind to spin a fantasy where she was positive that Percy was about to kiss her.

But after a moment, she grasped that it was actually happening. 

His thumb skimmed against her cheek as he leaned closer to the blond, his eyes locked with hers. Annabeth’s face was heating up, covering her cheeks in pink. Her heart was pounding loudly against her chest and she was almost convinced that Percy would hear it, if it weren’t for Clouds by One Direction playing from her speaker but for some odd reason her eyes refused to leave his. 

“What are doing, Jackson?” She muttered, breath catching in her throat.

“Shut up, Chase.” 

Then he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Annabeth never understood how people could melt into a kiss, but when Percy kissed her, she understood. She melted into the kiss as Percy placed his hands onto Annabeth’s waist as her hands went to the back of his head. The twinkiling stars gazed down on them in a hyptonic stare. They pulled away from each other after a couple of seconds and thousands of thoughts that hadn’t been there a minute ago filled Annabeths mind. 

“What was that for?” Annabeth fumbled out still not being able to look away from Percy’s green eyes.

“I wanted to,” Percy answered, surprisingly at ease. 

“Okay?” She said, very confused.

“Just go with it, Annabeth.” Sighed Percy, rolling his eyes.

Annabeth scoffed, resisting the urge to whap him upside the head. She grabbed her speaker and shivered at the coldness. It was Percy’s turn to jokingly scoff as he pulled off his hoodie and handed it to Annabeth. Deciding to not complain she slid it over her body and headed towards Percy’s car. 

The drive home was mostly silent but Percy had one hand off the wheel, the other holding Annabeth’s hand. When Annabeth got home it was a little after ten and she was in complete bliss. She leaned over and kissed Percy on the cheek before jumping out of the car and heading into her house. She unlocked the door and stepped inside shutting the door behind her.

“Annabeth! Where were you?” Her mother yelled as soon as the door clicked shut behind her. “You broke curfew!”

“I was at the library.” Annabeth said beginning her way up the stairs.

“Really? Because I think you were with Percy.” Athena drawled, acting as if Percy’s name was poison.

“So what if I was mom! All you do is control my life. I broke curfew once! It’s not that big of a deal. Can you let me live as a teenage for once?” Annabeth yelled back.

“You never spoke back to me! He is a bad influence. I don’t want you hanging out with him. The Jackson’s are bad news!”

“Maybe I’m just fed up with you controlling my life mom. It’s between you and Poseidon not Percy and I!” And with that Annabeth stormed up the stairs slamming her bedroom door behind her. Sadly, her door failed to drown at her mothers final yell of:

“You’re grounded for the rest of the month!”  
___________________________________  
Thankfully, the rest of the month only consisted of a week and a half so she really wouldn’t miss out on much. Plus she still got to see her friends at school so she didn’t really mind. She got more time to study, so it was a win win. She thought she could survive a week and a half without hanging out with her friends until they began making plans infront of her and she had to break the news.

“So, Hazels house? Saturday night?” Piper piped up looking at her friends across the cafiteria table. Thalia and Hazel both responded with a mumbled ‘yes.’

“I can’t come,” was all she had to say to grab their attention. “I got grounded.”

“You? Grounded? Nice joke.” Thalia said with a laugh.

“I’m serious!” Annabeth pouted at her friends. Was she really that much of a goody-two-shoes?

“How did you get grounded?” Piper asked with a raised eyebrow.

Annabeth’s cheeks heated up as she remembered the night her and Percy shared two days ago. Subconsciously, Annabeth had been ignoring Percy. It wasn’t necessarily on purpose but whenever she saw Percy come down the hallway she would move out of sight. 

Annabeth couldn’t help but feel guilty either. First for her mother. After the bliss of the kiss Percy and her shared, she thought about her mother. She despises Percy’s father, but Percy wasn’t his father. Why did their childish feud have to come between them? She also felt guilty for Percy. She didn’t know if Percy realised she was ignoring him or if he had forgotten completely about the night they spent together. 

“I just missed curfew, not a big deal.” Annabeth shrugged. 

Before her friends could question her, the bell rang and they all went their separate ways. 

___________________________________

When a car bustled down her street at half past eleven – she knew what was coming. Annabeth slid open her window to see Percy leaning against his car causing her to gulp. She clambered out of her window, the tin roof cold against her bare feet. After she reached the ground she signalled for Percy to be quiet and they hoped into his car. They drove in silence until they reached a deserted park. 

“You’ve been ignoring me,” Percy stated. “Why?”

“We can’t be together. Our parents. Our past.” Annabeth fumbled out not looking up from the ground. 

Annabeth felt horrible as she heard the sadness in his voice. She could push aside her own feelings for her mother, but could she do that to Percy? Percy’s mind was filling with thoughts and he couldn’t seem to find the right words. If someone told Percy a couple weeks ago that him and Annabeth would be the position they were in now – he would have laughed. 

“But I like you,” slipped out of Percy’s mouth before he could stop it. 

“Then stop liking me!” 

“I can’t, Annabeth!” He yelled looking down at the blond girl in front of him before lowering his voice to a near whisper. “Don’t you think I would of tried?”

Annabeth considered her options. Percy stood infront of her glaring at her with his arms crossed over his chest. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh, “Fuck it.”

She leaned up and grabbed Percy’s face and pushed their lips together. “I’ll choose you. I’ll always choose you.”


End file.
